


"I want to marry your son"

by eyesonseoho



Category: B1A4, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Pre-marriage actually, it's my first attempt of a ff in english, pls dont be too harsh on me, pls help him, sandeul is seoho's dad, seoho is only mentioned but it is seojo, youngjo is so nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesonseoho/pseuds/eyesonseoho
Summary: Youngo wants to marry Seoho, but he has to ask for his hand to Mr. Lee first, which makes him nervous as hell.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	"I want to marry your son"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otter_mimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER:  
> *English is not my first language so it may contain grammatical or any kind of mistakes. (Sorry in advance)  
> *Seoho is only mentioned in the story.

"It will be okay, Mr Lee is super nice and you know that he likes you," said Hwanwoong, staring at his best friend's boyfriend who was stirring the coffee in front of him endlessly instead of drinking it. 

"I know he is, but this time is different. He won't like me when I say that I want to marry his son," Youngjo cried hiding his face behind his hands.

"Why not? He already likes you and, besides, he knows that Seoho loves you and he's happy."

Youngjo sighed heavily.

"You're overthinking, Youngjo-hyung," Hwanwoong smiled. "Mr. Lee loves Seoho. Seoho loves you. So Mr. Lee loves you too."

Youngjo didn't say a word but he knew that Hwanwoong was right. He needed to try, at least. Kim Youngjo was greedy enough to fight for the love they felt to each other, because he trusted that they were made to be together, because he wanted Seoho with him for the rest of his life. He just needed to have the approval of Mr. Lee Sandeul and everything would be perfect.

♡♡♡

The door opened and Youngjo could see a familiar smile greeting him with a little surprise in his eyes. 

"Oh, Youngjo! How are you doing?" greeted Mr Lee. "Seoho is not home at the moment and I don't know when he's coming back."

"Uh- No, I-" Youngjo couldn't find the right words as he was feeling a little—too—nervous. He could feel his hands getting sweaty and maybe he was also getting pale because Seoho's father looked at him with worry in his eyes.

"Is everything alright? You don't seem very well…" Lee Sandeul grabbed him by his shoulders. "You should come in, I'll bring you some water."

"Uhm… Th-thank you, Sir."

Mr. Lee guided him inside the house to the sofa in the living room. Youngjo sat trying to dry his hands in the fabric of his trousers while Seoho's father went for the glass of water. He could feel every inch of his body shaking, thinking different ways of bringing the topic. Inside his head it was too simple: he just had to say "Mr. Lee, I want to marry Seoho" but that was not how his mind worked, and he was going round and round over the possibility of Lee Sandeul getting mad at him or even hating him to death. 

"Here you have!" said Sandeul putting the glass in front of Youngjo's face which made him jump in his sit since he was distracted by his pessimistic thoughts. 

Awkwardly and nervously, Youngjo smiled and answered: "Thank you, Sir."

"Alright! Now tell me. Is everything okay?" 

Mr. Lee's voice was as warm and welcoming as ever, but Youngjo couldn't find the confidence to speak correctly.

"Y-yes… It's just… Uhm-"

Sandeul giggled, the way Seoho always did, at his very poor attempt of saying a sentence. Youngjo thought that there was no doubt they were father and son. The way they laughed was too similar, and the way they made fun of him was also the same.

"I know… And I say yes," he said with a big smile decorating his face. 

Youngjo widened his eyes in such a way that they could have fallen from his face if they weren't attached to his body.

"W-what-"

His question was cut by a soft laugh and a hand patting his shoulder in such a familiar way.

"You know? You remind me of me back in the time," Mr. Lee showed a little smile, one that told Youngjo that he had been in that situation before. "You must be very nervous right now and it's a good sign for me. That should mean that you love my son very much."

The way the man in front of him was talking made Youngjo realize that maybe he liked Youngjo enough to give him the approval he needed and let him be his Son-in-Law. Only then, Youngjo found the strength to speak.

"I do, Sir. I love him more than anything," he watched as Sandeul's eyes softened—even more if that was possible. "I want to be with him more than I want anything in my life. So I… I'm asking for you permission, Mr Lee. I want to marry your son. I want to marry Seoho."

Sandeul gave the brightest smile Youngjo had the luck to presence. 

"And I already told you, that I accept it. I know you're a good guy, Youngjo-yah. You're part of the family since the very moment Seoho chose you. So yes, you can marry him."

Youngjo stood at his feet and bend his body in a very exaggerated bow.

"Thank you so much, Sir. I promise I will make Seoho very happy."

"Oh, please! Stop that. Come here…" said Sandeul while his arms rounded Youngjo's body in a warm and tight hug. "Of course you will make him happy, I can assure that he loves you the same as you love him, so I don't think I have to worry about anything," he tightened the hug to the point Youngjo could barely feel his lungs, and then, he separated a little to add: "Oh! And stop the 'Sir' or 'Mr. Lee', okay? From now on you can call me dad." 

Youngjo felt the shyness grow inside of him but he was extremely happy as he spoke:

"Thank you, dad."

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write a ff in which Sandeul was Seoho's father so... here it is! You have to agree with me that they look alike, specially when they smile. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading♥ I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
